Era uma vez em Konoha
by Mad Neko Maid
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio V do MRS, [UA]ShonenAi[NaruSasu]Era uma vez um principe chamado Sasuke, um cavaleiro chamado Naruto e um bruxo chamado Orochimaru...


Era uma vez um belo reino chamado Konoha. Nele, as pessoas eram felizes e viviam pacificamente sob o governo de um clã de guerreiros justos e sábios, os Uchiha.

O rei tinha dois filhos, Itachi e Sasuke. Naquele reino em especial, o favorito à sucessão do trono era o mais novo, fato que fez crescer no coração do príncipe mais velho, Itachi, um sentimento de inveja, ciúme e ódio.

Então, no ápice de sua sede por poder, ele sozinho adentrou a floresta escura onde residia um temível Bruxo, Orochimaru. Assim que esteve frente a frente com aquele terrível feiticeiro, o príncipe rancoroso propôs um pacto.

-E o que eu ganharei em troca meu caro príncipe? - perguntou o bruxo com ar de tédio.

-Poderei lhe conceder todo o ouro que quiser!

-Não preciso de ouro. - o bruxo falou em tom superior, pegando uma jarra de água que estava próxima a ele e jogando o conteúdo sob a mesa. Assim que o líquido tocou a madeira, adquiriu a cor dourada. A água havia se transformado em ouro.

-Posso lhe oferecer terras.

-Se eu quisesse terras eu mesmo as conquistaria.- falou sem emoção, brincando com o ouro que acabara de criar.

-O que eu posso lhe oferecer? A minha alma é o que você quer?! - perguntou Itachi já irritado.

-Não, sua alma está suja, seus pensamentos são imundos... Para que eu iria querer uma coisa lúgubre como a sua alma? Se você não fosse tão podre talvez eu até a aceitasse...

-Então que tal uma alma pura, de uma criança ...- o bruxo lhe deu um olhar de interesse.

-Kukukuku agora está ficando interessante... – falou maldoso, aguardando a proposta.

-Em troca do que quero, eu lhe darei o corpo e a alma de meu irmão mais novo, Sasuke, ele ainda é muito jovem, tem 12 anos...

-Você é realmente sujo, vendendo o irmão... - disse Orochimaru se levantando de seu trono e caminhando devagar até o príncipe – Mas o preço é justo.- concluiu, estendendo a mão.

-Temos um trato então.- disse o príncipe, apertando a mão estendida. O pacto estava selado.

A noite estava escura, era lua nova, o céu nublado ocultava as estrelas. Talvez elas soubessem de antemão das atrocidades que estavam para acontecer e estivessem se escondendo para não presenciar aquela barbaridade.

Itachi voltou para o castelo a galope, entrou e, enquanto todos dormiam, matou um a um com a lâmina de sua espada. Não cometeria erros, ninguém sobreviveria, ninguém lhe tiraria o trono.

Sem uma lágrima, sem sombra de culpa, eliminou todos até não sobrar mais ninguém além dele mesmo e de seu irmão mais novo, que dormia como um anjo no seu quarto, como constatou ao entrar. Só precisava levá-lo à orla da floresta e a coroa seria sua.

Então ele se aproximou da cama e pegou o irmão em seus braços, fazendo-o acordar assustado. Mas o susto de acordar daquela maneira era pouco se comparado com a visão da pessoa que o segurava com as mãos sujas de sangue, tal qual o rosto e o resto da roupa.

Mesmo aterrorizado, Sasuke conseguiu se livrar dos braços do irmão e correu tão rápido quanto pôde em direção ao quarto dos pais, mas ao abrir a porta do aposento do rei, procurando a segurança que tanto almejava naquele momento, o que encontrou foi o pai com a cabeça decepada e mãe caída de forma estranha em meio a uma poça de sangue.

O jovem príncipe não pôde conter as lágrimas, muito menos o grito de terror que se fez ecoar pelo castelo, ele precisava acordar! Aquilo não podia ser real, era mentira! Tinha que ser... Ele deu alguns passos para traz, então sentiu suas costas tocarem em algo, algo quente... Algo que respirava... Algo que ele temia...

Itachi estava logo atrás dele.

O príncipe, tão rápido quanto pôde, se jogou no chão e foi para um canto, tentando obter da cômoda ao seu lado o mínimo de proteção.

-Irmãozinho tolo... - disse o príncipe mais velho se aproximando a passos suaves de um Sasuke que tremia de medo.

Um soco não muito forte na barriga do irmão caçula foi tudo que Itachi precisou para deixá-lo inconsciente, podendo assim levá-lo para o bruxo tranqüilamente, este aguardava os príncipes na orla da floresta com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

-Aqui está. - disse o príncipe entregando Sasuke nos braços do bruxo. - O preço justo.

-Foi bom fazer negócios contigo, vossa majestade Rei Itachi... - disse o feiticeiro antes de desaparecer por entre as árvores.

No dia seguinte, Itachi, assim como havia planejado, subiu ao trono, acusando o bruxo Orochimaru pela morte dos parentes e dizendo que foi salvo por milagre pois precisou acampar na floresta porque durante uma caçada havia se perdido.

Assim, o tempo passou, com Itachi reinando como bem entendia. Tranqüilo, acreditando que depois de já terem se passado três anos ninguém mais ligava para a tragédia. Ledo engano.

Uma pessoa não só ligava como contestava plenamente e estava disposta a verificar a veracidade dos fatos, mesmo que tivesse que arriscar a própria vida para isso. Essa pessoa era Naruto Uzumaki, um aprendiz de cavaleiro que terminara o seu treinamento naquela tarde e agora estava no quarto que dividia com um colega arrumando as coisas para sua perigosa empreitada.

-Você vai mesmo Naruto?

-É claro que eu vou Shikamaru, eu vou derrotar aquele bruxo Orochimaru custe o que custar! Você não acha estranho? O corpo do príncipe nunca foi encontrado e o rei jamais se preocupou em procurar! Além disso, o Rei Itachi jamais destacou um soldado sequer para ir atrás daquele bruxo!

-Ah, tanto faz...

-Não é tanto faz Shikamaru! Tem uma coisa muito errada nisso tudo e você sabe que eu tenho razão!

O outro deu um resmungo ininteligível e virou de lado na cama enquanto Naruto voltava a arrumar sua mochila nervoso. Era fato que tinha ficado meio obsessivo em ir contra o bruxo.

Naruto conhecera o príncipe Sasuke durante seu treino. Aprenderam a manejar armas juntos. De inicio, Naruto o odiava de todo o coração, Sasuke era um prodígio, o melhor em tudo o que fazia, era a realeza, o centro do mundo enquanto ele era só um órfão que ninguém fazia questão de reparar.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar direito como começou a amizade dos dois, mas antes do ataque ao castelo eles já eram muito próximos. Não sabia direito de onde vinha aquela sensação quente em seu peito, que surgia sempre que pensava no assunto, de onde vinha aquele desejo louco de reencontrar Sasuke... Mas ele seguia as suas vontades e não falharia!

Então, quando os primeiros raios da manhã apareciam no céu do reino de Konoha, ele já estava na orla da floresta pronto para enfrentar a morte se assim fosse necessário. Havia esperado pelo fim do treinamento impaciente, a cada dia mais ansioso pela chegada daquele momento, mas agora que enfim chegara, uma ponta de medo cutucava seu coração. Será que não demorara tempo demais?

Com aquele pensamento, adentrou a floresta a passadas rápidas. Mesmo sem saber exatamente para onde deveria ir, correu por entre as arvores, só parando quando a floresta se tornou menos densa e ele pôde vislumbrar um castelo do outro lado de um abismo, não teve duvidas. Era a morada de Orochimaru.

Dentro do castelo, o bruxo, pelo intermédio de uma bola de cristal, observava a imagem do rapaz loiro à frente de sua morada com um sorriso nos lábios, aquilo lhe renderia um pouco de diversão.

-Kukukukukuku... Quanta petulância, um jovem que mal terminou o treinamento querendo medir forças comigo... - falou acariciando a serpente que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. – Kabuto!

-Mestre? - falou o serviçal prontamente.

-Traga o príncipe aqui e baixe a ponte levadiça, temos uma visita muito especial kukukukuku...

Kabuto apenas fez uma reverência e saiu do aposento, deixando o mestre rindo com a perspectiva de se divertir às custas daquele garoto que estava à sua porta. Para ele seria um show e tanto que assistiria de camarote.

A ponte de madeira que ligava o castelo à floresta baixou com um rangido e um baque surdo logo à frente de Naruto.

-Um convite... Ou uma armadilha? - se questionou em voz alta, caminhando em direção à ponte.

Não importava qual era a resposta, ele foi. Mesmo se colocassem qualquer coisa em seu caminho, ele passaria por cima ou morreria na tentativa. Resgataria Sasuke, sentia que ele ainda estava vivo. No momento isso martelava em seu ser como uma certeza, algo dentro de si lhe apagava qualquer dúvida, então avançou sem medo.

Guiado por aquela sensação quente em seu peito, ele atravessou os corredores escuros e tenebrosos até que chegou a uma grande porta de madeira de lei. Ele estava do outro lado, tinha certeza que sim, o príncipe estava do outro lado daquela porta!

Quando a abriu, encontrou o bruxo sentado em seu trono com um sorriso diabólico no rosto pálido. As orbes amarelas miravam Naruto adentrando o local, já segurando sua espada.

-Que hostil... A que eu devo a visita, Aprendiz de Cavaleiro Naruto Uzumaki do Reino de Konoha?

-Vim resgatar o príncipe Sasuke!

-Resgatar? Interessante a sua escolha de palavras sendo que eu não o seqüestrei... Ele simplesmente pertence a mim. - disse o bruxo calmamente.

-Você é uma víbora mentirosa Orochimaru! Matou a família real e seqüestrou o príncipe! Ordeno que DEVOLVA-O!

-Ordena? Você não é ninguém. Além do que, eu já disse, não seqüestrei o príncipe e agora acrescento que não matei a família real, quem o fez foi o príncipe, ou melhor dizendo, o rei Itachi.

-Como?! - exclamou o jovem estarrecido com a revelação.

-Não que eu não tenha nada com isso... Itachi veio até mim e em troca de poder, me vendeu o corpo e a alma do irmão mais novo. Como você pode ver, eu não seqüestrei o príncipe, o ganhei numa transação comercial. - era incrível como o bruxo apresentava fatos tão cruéis como se nada fossem. - Não faça essa cara... Para mostrar-lhe o quanto sou generoso, deixarei ver o seu amiguinho... Sasuke , entre.

Mal o bruxo ordenou e a porta lateral se abriu. O coração de Naruto começou a bater forte. Então, das sombras, a passos lentos começou a se aproximar, era ele, era Sasuke! Mas ao mesmo tempo não era. O ser que adentrava a sala tinha olhos vermelhos como sangue e marcas negras espalhadas pelo rosto, parecia estranho, desalmado.

-Majestade! - disse o loiro emocionado quando o viu, mas foi ignorado.

O príncipe passou direto por ele dirigindo-se a Orochimaru e ajoelhando-se a frente do bruxo.

-O que deseja meu mestre?

-Kukukukuku...Temos uma visita indesejada. - disse o bruxo. - Levante e desembainhe a sua espada.

-Como ordenar. - falou o jovem de cabelos negros se levantando e fazendo conforme Orochimaru havia ordenado.

-S-sasuke... - balbuciou o loiro

-Como eu disse antes, ele me pertence. - falou o bruxo se divertindo muito com a expressão no rosto de Naruto. - O seu príncipe não passa de uma mera marionete nas minhas mãos!

-Mentira! - bradou o loiro vertendo lagrimas.

Tinha que ser mentira, tinha que ser uma ilusão. O peito do jovem aprendiz de cavaleiro doía, era como se o seu coração não desejasse mais bater.

-Esta é a mais pura verdade... - disse Orochimaru. - Tanto é, que ele mesmo vai te matar. Sasuke, acabe com ele.

Mal o comando foi pronunciado e o príncipe já corria na direção de Naruto em um ataque direto. Por instinto o loiro sacou a espada e se defendeu, não queria ferir o príncipe, mas Sasuke o atacava ferozmente, era muito difícil permanecer na defensiva. Aos poucos a luta os direcionou para uma sacada.

Não havia mais para onde recuar, Naruto estava com as costas apoiadas no peitoral da sacada com o abismo atrás de si, as coisas só tendiam a piorar e assim aconteceram. Em um golpe fugaz, Sasuke arrancou a espada das mãos do aprendiz de cavaleiro.

-Kukukuku, muito bem Sasuke, agora corte-lhe a cabeça! - ordenou o bruxo com uma expressão de grande satisfação no rosto.

Naruto ainda beirando o pranto sorriu. Se era para morrer nas mãos do príncipe então estava tudo bem. Afinal não fora só por causa de Sasuke que adentrara naquela floresta sozinho?

Ele estava feliz por ao menos ter reencontrado o príncipe, por ter ganhado a chance de vê-lo uma última vez. Agora só esperava pelo golpe final. Quando Sasuke se preparou para fazê-lo, o aprendiz de cavaleiro fechou os olhos, porém nada ocorreu.

O loiro abriu os olhos e viu a lâmina parada a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. Dirigiu seu olhar para o príncipe e o que viu lhe atingiu como um raio. Sasuke vertia lágrimas, chorava profundamente mesmo sem mudar a expressão de seu rosto. Naruto via, de forma dolorosamente palpável, a profunda tristeza que envolvia o coração de seu amigo.

-Que está esperando?! - gritou o bruxo caminhando em direção aos dois. - Mate-o!

As mãos do príncipe tremiam ferozmente e agora as lagrimas saiam em abundancia.O aprendiz de cavaleiro sabia que ele estava lutando e também verteu lágrimas, só que de felicidade.

-EU ORDENO QUE O MATE AGORA!

O príncipe então soltou um grito de dor e agonia e começou a tremer descontroladamente.Era claro que estava lutando contra o controle de Orochimaru e que por conta disso estava sofrendo"_Esta sofrendo...Está sofrendo tanto por mim?Está lutando contra esse feiticeiro por mim!?_"concluiu Naruto que sem pensar duas vezes abraçou o príncipe.

-Majestade, agüente firme por favor!

O coração do jovem aprendiz de cavaleiro batia forte, estava feliz, estava angustiado... Uma explosão de sensações mesclavam-se em seu ser. Sasuke estava sendo muito forte, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão frágil tremendo daquela forma em seus braços.

-Mate-o agora! - disse o bruxo quase cuspindo as palavras. - Sou o dono do seu corpo e da sua alma e estou ORDENANDO!

Por um instante Sasuke correspondeu ao abraço e Naruto pôde vislumbrar algo como pequenos raios envolvendo o corpo do príncipe. Estava certo de que Orochimaru começara a impor o seu poder com força total. E então o príncipe, não suportando tamanha energia maligna, perdeu a consciência.

-VOCÊ É UMA VIBORA LÚGUBRE E CRUEL OROCHIMARU! - gritou Naruto amparando o amigo em seus braços. - E sabe o que mais? Você pode ser o dono do corpo e da alma, mas não manda em seu coração!

-Insolente! Quem você acha é para falar isso?

-Eu sou... Eu sou a pessoa que mais ama o príncipe Sasuke nesse mundo!

Ao proferir aquelas palavras uma forte rajada de vento atingiu Naruto, obrigando-o a fechar os olhos. Quando os abriu viu uma raposa de nove caldas e feita de fogo, observando-o. Por um instante o aprendiz de cavaleiro se perguntou se era coisa do bruxo, mas algo lhe dizia que não.  
-Quem é você? - perguntou ele cauteloso.

-Eu sou um ser que nasceu dentro do teu coração... Inicialmente menor que a chama de uma vela e que cresceu dentro de ti reprimido pela tua mente que negava a minha existência. - disse a raposa em um tom austero. - Mesmo assim, me tornei tão grande que nenhum ser dessa terra poderá me derrotar e tão forte que nem mesmo a morte pode apagar o brilho das minhas chamas.

-Eu não entendo... O que você é?

-Eu sou aquele que lhe deu forças para ser o melhor entre os aprendizes, para suportar até o mais sofrido dos treinos. Eu fui aquele que lhe deu coragem para entrar nessa floresta só, eu que te guiei por entre as árvores até esse castelo e lhe tirou o medo da morte. Sou o sentimento mais importante, aquele que impera no seu coração. Sou o amor que você sente por este que está em seus braços.

-Você é o amor que eu sinto pelo príncipe? – disse corando.

-Essa floresta ancestral está cheia de magia antiga e quando você foi capaz de acreditar em mim, pude tomar forma para salvar a você e a ele.

Então o jovem se lembrou do terrível bruxo e olhou na direção onde ele devia estar, porém só viu um monte de cinzas que então julgou serem o bruxo. Orochimaru havia sido simplesmente incinerado.

-Você o derrotou?

-Não Naruto, você o derrotou. Eu sou só um reflexo do sentimento que dormia dentro de você... Quem derrotou o Orochimaru foi você. Mas... - a raposa baixou um pouco a cabeça olhando o príncipe. – Ele deixou uma maldição para traz...

Um desespero profundo tomou conta dos pensamentos do aprendiz de cavaleiro, Sasuke ainda estava com aquelas marcas pretas no corpo e estava frio, estava gelado! Sua respiração era fraca... Ele estava morrendo?

-Por favor! POR FAVOR DIGA-ME! O QUE DEVO FAZER?! - gritou desesperado já aos prantos.

-Demonstra-me.

Depois de proferir aquela única palavra, a raposa desvaneceu, se transformando em fagulhas que voavam pelo ar. Naruto permaneceu alguns instantes olhando para o nada com Sasuke nos braços.

-Demonstrar-te? - falou em um sussurro.

Então ele desviou o olhar para o príncipe, um imenso carinho brotando em seu peito enquanto o admirava. Devagar, ajeitou uma mecha do cabelo do príncipe que caía livre no belo rosto e então, gentilmente, o trouxe para mais perto. Não estava certo do que estava fazendo, mas fechou os olhos e, como se movido por uma força maior, foi se aproximando.

De forma lenta, cuidadosa, como se temesse quebrar o encanto do momento, venceu a distância que os separava e selou os lábios do príncipe nos seus em um suave beijo. Todo o amor que tinha escondido durante tanto tempo, retido num único gesto de carinho. Foi como algo mágico.

Mas Sasuke ainda estava imóvel... Sentindo as lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos, Naruto começou a se afastar lentamente, seu peito comprimido em uma terrível dor. Mas mal deixou o contato doce para trás, sentiu um puxão e novamente perdeu-se num mar de sensações, estava sendo beijado e...

Afastou-se depressa apenas para ver o sorriso de lado que o príncipe lhe mostrava. E não haviam mais marcas na pele alva... e os olhos estavam novamente negros como sempre deveriam ser. Sem se conter, jogou-se sobre Sasuke num abraço sufocante. Nunca se sentira tão feliz como agora.

-Obrigado...-o príncipe murmurou ao pé do ouvido de Naruto também o abraçando.

-Majestade...Eu...

-Está tudo bem, esse sentimento também residia em mim há muito...

Os dois então deixaram o castelo do bruxo e rumaram em direção à Konoha, lá chegando o povo rapidamente reconheceu o príncipe e o falso rei foi deposto.Sasuke tomou seu lugar de direito, mas não puniu Itachi de nenhuma forma e quando o irmão mais velho foi perguntar-lhe sobre isso ele respondeu:

-Existe um sentimento, muito maior que todo o ódio que já senti por você, que impera no meu coração.

O príncipe Itachi saiu do reino, com as bênçãos de seu irmão mais novo, que lhe deu um bom cavalo , mantimento e dinheiro suficiente para que não passasse por necessidades por muito tempo.

O então rei Sasuke, fez de Naruto chefe da guarda e seu conselheiro.Os dois, juntos, viveram felizes para sempre.

Fim


End file.
